


Green-Eyed Mechanic

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Vulnerable!Dean, dean!AU, mechanic!Dean, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: The reader tried to help someone from the past and it goes sideways.





	Green-Eyed Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)

He knew, he knew and then he did this. He chose today to do this in front of everyone all your family and friends. You knew it was stupid to agree to do this, you tried to be civil to not cause unnecessary drama but what could you do now? You didn’t have any other choice. You were frozen in place and yet you could feel your blood boil in anger. How dare he do this?

He knew, he bloody well knew things were over between the two of you so how dare he go down in one knee and ask you to marry him in front of everyone? You knew being nice would come and bite you in the ass. It always did but right now you didn’t care about how you felt you cared about the one person who was standing on the doorway away from everyone else. You could feel his green eyes staring at you but you couldn’t make yourself to turn and look at him. You couldn’t bare to see the hurt in his eyes.

God, he didn’t deserve this. Out of all the people in this room, in this world Dean didn’t deserve this. You knew you had to say something, anything but you couldn’t. Your eyes were wide and your mouth open, hands trembling and his voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Y/N?” Alan said still down on one knee. “I kinda need an answer...will you marry me?” he asked again and right now you did all you could to not scream.

You looked to your right seeing your mom and his looking at you both with different expressions on their faces. Your mom who knew what was going on looked at you in shock probably the same way you were looking right now while his mom looked at you expectantly after all she had no idea saying yes was the only answer she was expecting.  

“No.” the word came out weak but you soon found your voice “No!” you said your voice stronger and a step back shooking your head. “No.” you said again and this time you heard a few people, the few that didn’t know, gasping in shock especially his mom.

“Y/N...you promised.” he mumbled so only you could hear him.

“No. No…” you said again and again “I said I would help you but never this. How could you do this, Alan?” your voice was getting louder with each word and he got up closing the blue velvet ring box. 

“Honey?” his mom asked him “What’s going on?” 

You both turned to look at her and you simply couldn’t lie to her anymore, not to anyone else but he simply stumbled over his words rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Tell her the truth...tell everyone the truth or I will.” you demanded your voice strong.

“Mom...me and...me and Y/N broke up six months ago.” he got out and his mom’s lips parted not a word coming out of her mouth “I asked her to act like we’re still together tonight because I didn’t have the courage to tell you we weren’t together anymore.” he confessed bowing his head in shame.

“But why? Alan, I thought we raised you better than this. Why didn’t you tell us?” his mother asked voice stern.

“I just...don’t know. You were so happy we were together...you were expecting us to stay together, get married, have kids...I didn’t know how to tell you…”

“And you thought this performance was better? Y/N sweetie I’m so sorry you had to do this.” she turned to you laying a hand on your shoulder a kind smile on her face and you just nodded not knowing how to reply. “We’re gonna leave now...but we’ll talk about this later Alan.”

With that his family gathered their things and left not saying anything to you not that you expected them to. After all what could they say? The same was with your family they left after saying goodbye to you which left only your friends in the room, the friends that new everything and especially the green eyed man who still stood in the doorway his face unreadable.

“Dean…” you said taking a step to move closer to him but he just looked at you a hurt expression on his face and shook his head. “Dean…” you said again in a pleading tone and he just raised his hand as if to stop you from saying anything else and left.

You didn’t spare anyone else a glance before you took off after him hoping to catch him before he sped off and left.

“Dean, come one please.” you caught him just before he got into the driver’s side of the impala and he raised his head to lock his gaze with yours.

“I just need a minute, Y/N.” he said his graf and deep voice indicating that he was close to snapping and you couldn’t blame him if he did in fact snap.

“I’m sorry, you were right I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I didn’t know he was gonna do that.” you tried to explain when the only explanation was that it was your stupid need to please everyone and keep everyone happy that led you to hurt the only person you never wanted to.

“Like you didn’t know he was gonna try and kiss you in front of everyone?” he raised his voice running a hand over his hair afterwards.

“I didn’t let him kiss him you saw that.” you tried to defend yourself.

“You’re right, I did.” he nodded a hand rubbing his chin.”Like I saw you acting like a couple the whole day.” 

“Dean...I just wanted to…” you trailed off not knowing what to day because he was right...he had to endure that and if you had been in his place you would’ve reacted the same way if not worse.

“Look if you wanna be with him I get it, okay?” He exclaimed suddenly and you were taking aback. 

“What are you talking about?” and Dean huffed before looking at you again.

“If you wanna be with the big, rich, lawyer with the nice house instead of the low life mechanic go for it, I get it.” you saw the hurt and tears in his eyes and your heart broke at his words because those were things you didn’t care about. How could he think you would ever trade what you had with him for a nice house?

“You cannot possibly think that?” you asked hoping that this was the anger and hurt talking but he just shook his head.

“I’m gonna go...I’ll call you later...maybe. I need time to think.” and with that he got in the car and sped off leaving you standing on the drive way with tears in your eyes and a growing anger inside you.

“You son of a bitch!” you yelled as soon as you got in the house and got sight of Alan storming over to him “How could you do this?”

He was holding a garbage bag and you saw the rest of your and his friends helping with cleaning but you didn’t care about causing a scene not now. 

“Y/N just calm down…” he said letting the bag fall on the floor. Everyone else stopped what they were doing even those who weren’t doing anything and for those you felt the worst because those were Dean’s friends and now yours and they had came here for support only to witness this. God, you couldn’t blame them if they hated you.

“I will not calm down! You told you needed my help today because you didn’t want to upset your family. I agreed to help you because we spent three years together and you dare pull this shit! If front of everyone? In front of Dean?” you were screaming at him furious at his actions hands shaking in anger.

“Dean?” he scoffed “That man is not for you Y/N...I thought today might remind you of that…” he simply said and you sweared you felt everyone that knew Dean which in this room were his brother Sam, Benny, Cas and your mutual friend Charlie take a step closer.

“What?” you growled your hands clenching into fists.

“You don’t belong with him...I thought I’d remind you of that.” he smirked and you couldn’t help yourself as your body had a mind on its own and before he had a chance to do something, or before anyone else had a chance to stop you, your fist collided with his cheek and he stumbled back a hand covering his bruised cheek.

“You did this on purpose?! I offered to help you and you pull this shit?” you made to move towards him once again but a hand wrapping around your waist stopped you and you turned around seeing Benny. “Let me go.” you demanded but he tightened his grip on you.

“He’s not worth it, cher.” he said his accent thick and you knew he wanted to hit him as well.

“If you could only think, Y/N. He is not the man for you.” he said and you were thankful Benny was holding you back.

“And you are, huh? He is ten times the man that you are!” you screamed at him “What your stupid ego couldn’t handle that I found someone better than you so you had to ruin the one good thing in my life? And to think I spent three years with someone like you. I never want to see you again.” by now they were tears running down your cheeks and once you finished you broke free of Benny’s hold storming outside and started walking not caring about your things.

“Y/N!” Charlie’s voice sound behind you and you stop for a moment to let her catch up with you. “Let me drive you home, okay?” she said in a calm soothing voice “I’ve got your things.” she cointinued and you glance at her arm seeing your bag on her right one.

“Charlie…he hates me” you said through the tears. “Dean hates me...he thinks...he thinks…” you couldn’t finish your sentence as a sob broke out of your lips and Charlie wrapped her arms around you letting you cry on her shoulder.

“Y/N…” she sighed “he doesn’t hate you…” she tried to console you “come on...let’s get you home.” she nodded towards her car and you nodded wiping at your eyes before following her.

Charlie offered to stay with you but you declined wanting to be alone right now and think about everything. You wanted to call Dean but you knew it was still soon to do so, so you turned off your phone not wanting to talk to anyone else. You still couldn’t comprehend why Alan had done all this. You had shared three years of your life together and when you broke up it was mutual you both realised you had fallen out of love and wanted different things. Your relationship just couldn’t go on anymore.

You thought he had talked to his family about it after all it had been six months after your breakup, how could he have hidden something like this? So two weeks earlier when he called you to ask you to pretend to still be his girlfriend for his birthday you were surprised and a little mad to say the least. When you asked him about it he said that he didn’t want to upset his family and it had gotten away from him to tell them.

You still didn’t understand why you had said yes to this. Maybe it was because of your need to keep everyone happy or because you felt like you owe it to him to help him after spending three years together. But you realised a little too late that you shouldn’t have, Dean had certainly told you when you told him which resulted into an argument and in the end he agreed to help you do this and be there for you.

And now everything had turned to shit..

It had been over a week and Dean still hadn’t call or texted or make any other indication that he wanted to talk to you. You had called him many times but he never answered and you feared your relationship with him was over, the best four months of your life were over. 

Honestly what you and Dean had, what you felt for each other was special. You knew it and he knew it...you had been together for four months, having met him two months after your breakup with Alan, and you had never felt that way for anyone else not even Alan.

You didn’t know what to do...whether to go talk to him or not or letting him keep his space and let him decide when it was the right time to talk but it had already been a week and you wanted to know needed to know where you stood. Whatever his decision you were gonna respect it, he had been hurt enough because of you...you still hadn’t forgotten how he described himself as  _ a low life mechanic  _ and it broke your heart that something you had done made him think like that about himself. So now here you were outside his door waiting for him to either open it or ignore you, his car was parked outside so you knew he was inside.

You saw the curtain on the kitchen window move and you knew he had seen you and the minute it got for him so answer the door felt like an eternity.

“Hey…” you mumbled when he opened the door shifting your bag from one hand to another while he just stared at you “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” he replied opening the door wider for you to come in his voice stern as he told you to follow him to the kitchen.

He offered you a beer which you accepted and you sat on a stool while he leaned on the kitchen counter taking sip of his beer while you played with the label on yours.

“Are you going to breakup with me?” you asked suddenly after a few minutes the silence killed you. 

“What?” Dean’s head snapped up eyes looking at you in confusion.

“I said, are you going to breakup with me?” you repeated yourself trying to sound strong while on the inside you wanted to cry “You said you’d call and you haven’t so I thought…” you trailed off eyes focused on the bottle you were holding.

“Is that what you want?” he asked eyes hard as he looked at you.

“No...God no.” you exclaimed getting up and moving closer to him and Dean straighten up shoulders straight as you moved closer. “I messed up, Dean. I...uh...I hurt you and now I don’t know what to do to fix it and I’m scared, I’m so fucking scared that I’m gonna lose you…” Your voice trembled and you could feel tears burning at your eyes but Dean still wouldn’t say a word.

“I see…”you mumbled dropping your head as a few tears escaped your eyes “I just...I..um… I’m sorry I hurt you, Dean. Truly.” with that you took your purse and made to leave only for his voice to stop you.

“He was right you know…”Dean said and you turned to look at him in confusion “Alan.” he explained “he was right when he said you belong with someone like him...you’re both lawyers it just fits…” he shrugged 

“What? When did he…? What?” none of this made sense and you let your bag fall to the floor taking a hesitant step towards Dean.

“He found me during the party...yeah he really made his point you know...with the ,uh, proposal and everything.” he said sarcastically before taking his beer and taking a long swing from it jaw clenching. 

“Look I know I made a bad decision by helping him, I know I hurt you but don’t…” you started your voice suddenly strong determined to get your point across “Don’t think not for one second that you’re not good for me...not for a second you hear me, Dean Winchester?” you pointed a finger at him and he just stared at you but his eyes looked so vulnerable you just wanted to go over and hug him.

“You’ll have a better life with him…” he mumbled looking at the ground shifting from one foot to another. 

“Dammit Dean…” you rubbed at your forehead “I don’t care about that! You really think I’d put money over what we have, huh?” you walked over to him when you got no answer just his pained, tear filled eyes staring back at you. “Dean, you’re the best man I’ve ever known.” you said softly cupping his cheek and he leaned into your touch closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at you. “You’re ten times the man that he is. The last four months have been the best of my life. I love you, Dean. I only want you, I don’t want anybody else.

“You love me?” Dean asked his voice so low you could barely hear him.

“I do.” you nodded smiling when you saw a smiling ghosting at his lips “I’m so in love with you Dean Winchester it hurts” you admitted and before you knew it his hands was in your hair and his lips crushed with yours.

Dean kissed you passionately his free arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer while your thighs came in contact with the kitchen counter. Your lips moved perfectly against one another and God you had missed kissing that man because damn that man could kiss, Every time you kissed he took your breath away and this time was no different. You pulled back when the need for air became a necessity resting your forehead against his breathing heavily your breaths mingling together while your fingers played with the ends of his hair from where they were wrapped around his neck.

“I love you too, sweetheart, so much.” he said breathlessly and you grinned “I missed you so much...I was scared you wouldn’t want me anymore.” you saw the look in his eyes and you hated that you had brought him in this position. 

“I missed you too…” you leaned up leaving a short kiss to his lips “and you never have to worry about that happening...you’re stuck with me.”

He hugged you close to his chest resting his chin on top of your head and you wrapped your arms around his stomach enjoying being in his arms after all these days. You suddenly felt something wet on your head and you pulled back seeing Dean wiping at his eyes.

“Sorry those just slipped out, ya know?” he tried to cover it up by laughing but you knew better so you hugged his again leaning up as best you could to kiss his forehead before pulling back.

“I’m sorry I put you in this position and I’m sorry he said all those things to you...all this horrible lies but please stop thinking like that about yourself.” Dean nodded and took hold of your hands playing with your fingers. “Ya know, least person you talked like that about you got a punch to the face…” you teased and Dean raised an eyebrow at you and grinned.

“I know…” he nodded chuckling “the guys told me...Benny was especially proud of how you punched him.” he said and you laughed “although he did say..um..you should have gone for the nose.”

“Eh…”you looked at your hand your knuckles fully healed so you wouldn’t have known you had indeed punched someone “heat of the moment ya know?” 

“Yeah...why don’t you let me do the punching from now on?” he said wrapping his arm around your shoulders leading you to the living room picking up your purse from where it had fallen on the floor.

“Oh, my strong,green eyed, mechanic!” you squeezed his middle your smile so big you thought your face would break as you settled on the couch practically on his lap and Dean smiled kissing the top of your head.

“Always, sweetheart...always.”

 


End file.
